User blog:Genda Koujirou/Some thoughts about Keshin and their users
This is a more "personal" blog post than usual, and has got nothing to do with the wiki at large. Notable for being the novelty of Inazuma Eleven GO, Keshin are the manifested spiritual energy of a person soccer player. They're also awesome. This is a blog post to express some thoughts on this. Remember that these are theories and wishful thinking, and that commenting and discussions are encouraged! In the anime, most Keshin are exclusive to a single player, making them carry out a bit more personality about their user. I believe that these avatars are truly the embodiment of the characters' personality, backstory and desires, and I would like to write down my ideas about why certain characters' Keshin look the way they do. Shindou & Sousha Maestro: this is probably the easiest one. The Italian word maestro is a title of extreme respect given to a master musician, but is also a term used for someone with strong knowledge who instructs others in their field of expertise. Shindou is both a musician and a tactician on the soccer field, hence the four arms of Sousha Maestro, two used to direct Shindou's beloved music, two used to direct the soccer team. Nishiki & Sengoku Bunshin Musashi: remember how Midori commented on Nishiki's habit of speaking like Sakamoto Ryouma? Sakamoto was a samurai of the Bakumatsu period, and if Nishiki went as far as adopting his manner of speech it might mean he idolizes the man, so his Keshin took the form of a samurai to reflect Nishiki's desire to be like an ancient Japanese warrior. Tsurugi & Kensei Lancelot: it might have looked ironic that the first antagonist of the series had a Keshin whose names literally translates to "sword saint", but after getting to know Tsurugi's backstory the matter becomes much clearer. Kyousuke feels guilty for what happened to his brother, and because of that he swore to be the one who would help him regain his legs and life back. For years he trained with the only purpose of meeting Fifth Sector's requests and get them to pay the operation Yuuichi needed, devoting most of his young life to the dream of saving his brother. Yuuichi & Ma Senshi Pendragon: Tsurugi gets the saint knight but Yuuichi has a demon warrior? Funnily enough, both Keshin steam from the same event, but in different timelines. Remember that the Yuuichi we saw using a Keshin was an alternate person that never broke his legs and instead went off to become a pro soccer player, causing his young brother to (apparently) hate soccer. Because of this Yuuichi felt guilty, believing he was the reason for Tsurugi's hate. That makes him a "demon" of sorts in his mind, giving birth to such a Keshin. Yukimura & Gousetsu no Saia: this seems to be yet another link between Yukimura and the late Atsuya. Gousetsu translates to "tremendous snowfall" and could be a reference to the way Atsuya died. That's all (for now?), I hope you enjoyed the fantasizing of a hopeless fangirl. Category:Blog posts